Unity
by Saun
Summary: Haruka and Michiru: A traditional Japanese wedding for a not so traditional couple


Unity  
by Saun haruka_loves_michiru@hotmail.com  
Haruka and Michiru  
Rated: PG  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon & Company do not belong to me. I just   
borrowed them for a bit.  
*Suggested story order for the ulitimate Haruka and Michiru   
Wedding experience:  
Michiru's Surprise by Fire Child  
The Party by Sabi-san  
The Annoyance by Rhapsody  
Unity by Saun  
Togetherness by Saun  
Consummation (H) by Saun*  
  
Unity  
  
"Have you got the tickets, Love?"  
  
"Right here. Let's see. Here's our four... Haruka!"  
  
"Nani? Oh."  
  
"You keep track of these while I give everyone else   
theirs."  
  
"Got it." Haruka took the tickets for Setsuna, Hotaru,   
Michiru and herself.  
  
"Wait. On second thought, you'd better take Chibi   
Usa-chan's too."  
  
Haruka followed Michiru's gaze over to their daughter   
playing with her best friend. They were in the middle of a   
mad Pokémon battle on their Gameboys.  
  
"You're right," Haruka said and reached for the other  
ticket. As Haruka took the paper, her hand brushed Michiru's.   
Impulsively, Haruka pulled Michiru against her and stole a   
soft kiss.   
  
"Sweetheart, you know that, right now, we have one   
objective."  
  
Michiru blushed prettily. "To get married."  
  
Haruka smiled. "Yes, that's the ultimate aim, but   
I meant here, in this airport."  
  
They looked at each other, the seriousness of the situation   
reflected in their eyes. There was no need to sugarcoat it,   
especially since it involved their Princess. They had a mission   
to complete at all costs. They were so in tune with each other   
that they formed the same thought and uttered it at the same   
moment.  
  
"Make sure Usagi-chan gets on the plane."  
  
Usagi settled herself in the comfortable first class seat.   
Her face darkened as she thought about the others. They shouldn't   
have been so annoying. She had made it onboard with no problem. She   
even had a couple of minutes to spare. She reached down for her   
bunny rabbit backpack. It wasn't there. Usagi looked under the   
seat. It wasn't there either. Usagi started to panic. She couldn't  
remember having put it into the overhead compartment, but she   
checked anyway. No pack. Surely, she hadn't forgotten it. It held   
all of her money and her passport. Usagi thought hard. Had she   
left it somewhere? Where had she last seen it? 'Oh, no!' Usagi  
turned toward the exit and ducked past a woman who was just  
boarding. She ran up the ramp and back into the terminal. She   
looked around frantically and, sure enough, there was the little   
backpack sitting where she had left it. Sighing with relief, she  
picked it up and started to return to the plane. Then she saw   
the candy machine.  
  
"Flight 403 from Tokyo to Honolulu will be departing in   
three minutes. All passengers who are not yet aboard are   
encouraged to make your way to the gate."  
  
Usagi's stomach grumbled. She could make it. She reached   
in her pocket for change. Suddenly, a strong hand closed around   
her elbow, startling her.   
  
"Usako, what are you doing here? You should be on the  
plane."  
  
"Oh, Mamo-chan! I was, but I forgot my bunny sack and  
I had to come get it."  
  
Mamoru noted that she had her carry-on, so he started to   
walk her toward the plane.  
  
"Matte, Mamo-chan, I'm hungry," Usagi cried, holding back  
and looking forlornly at the machine. "My stomach hurts so bad."  
  
Mamoru looked at his girlfriend. "We don't have time,   
Usako, but don't worry." He opened his own travel bag to reveal   
a variety of candy and snacks.   
  
Usagi's eyes lit up. "Oh, Mamo-chan, you're always so   
thoughtful."  
  
Mamoru gave Usagi a packet of rice candy. She munched   
happily as he led her on board the plane.  
  
Mamoru stored their carry-ons in the overhead compartment.  
  
"Usako."  
  
"Hmm..." Usagi looked up at him dreamily, her cheeks   
puffed out as she munched on more of the snack food he'd given her.   
  
"I have to go to the...washroom. I'll be right back."  
  
"Mm-hmm," she replied, beaming at him.  
  
The second Mamoru disappeared from sight, Usagi was jolted   
by a powerful kick to the back of her seat. She turned around and   
saw a little boy about five years old staring at her.  
  
"Oh, hi there," she said smiling at the child. She turned   
back around and concentrated on eating. The little kid glared and   
kicked the back of her seat again. This time, she turned around and   
growled at him to stop. The little brat made an ugly face at her   
and kicked her seat harder. Usagi looked around for a stewardess.  
There weren't any nearby. She walked to the exit, where a lady   
had greeted her as she came aboard. No one was there, but the door   
was still open. Remembering the woman in the uniform that had been  
checking boarding passes at the front of the little hallway that   
had led to the plane, Usagi darted off the plane.  
  
When Mamoru returned from the bathroom, he stopped to watch  
the little boy fast asleep in the seat behind them. He smiled. He   
hoped that one day he and Usagi would have another child, perhaps   
a little boy, just like this one. Speaking of Usagi...  
  
Haruka gazed lovingly at her beautiful fiancée. The   
green-haired woman's head rested on Haruka's shoulder. Their hands   
lay together on the armrest; their fingers clasped. Michiru's eyes   
were closed, her soft lashes dark against her pale cheek. Haruka   
hoped that Michiru would finally get a few hours of uninterrupted  
sleep. Her partner had been working constantly on the myriad   
details of their wedding. Michiru had been so nervous and excited   
that Haruka was certain she hadn't had a decent night's sleep for  
a week.   
  
Haruka took the opportunity to look out the window. As the  
plane began its slow taxiing toward the runway, she caught   
movement out of the corner of her eye. There was a figure   
with two long blonde ponytails running after the plane. 'Surely it   
couldn't be…'  
  
"Shimatta!"   
  
The uncharacteristic curse from the usually poised Mamoru   
jolted Michiru awake. He was leaning over their seats, gazing out  
the window with horrified eyes. Trying not to laugh, Haruka took   
the opportunity to tease her friend.   
  
"I thought you were going to make sure she got on board."  
  
"I did!"   
  
"Usagi no baka," said Chibi Usa behind them.  
  
"Don't worry, Mamoru-san. We tried to get her on board as   
well. I guess, we'll just have to call and get her on the next   
flight…" Haruka suddenly stopped as she became aware of pressure   
on her hand.  
  
"Michiru?"  
  
Michiru's blue eyes were finally showing signs of the   
stress she had been under for the last week.   
  
"Haruka..."  
  
That was all she needed to say. Haruka knew that Michiru   
wanted their wedding to go perfectly and starting with a problem   
like this would be an ill omen. Always willing to go to any lengths  
to make sure that her lover was happy, Haruka rose and looked at   
Mamoru.  
  
"Cover me," she said before moving toward the cockpit.  
  
A stewardess, who had been coming to tell Mamoru to return to   
his seat and fasten his seatbelt, saw her and realized her intent.   
Her mouth opened wide for a split second before she screamed, "Hey!   
You can't go up there!" Mamoru and Michiru both blocked her path.   
  
Haruka quickly opened the door and disappeared inside. The   
pilot and copilot looked up with equally startled expressions.   
  
"Sir, you can't be up here."  
  
Haruka ignored him. "Konnichiwa, my name is Tenoh Haruka."  
  
"Nani!?" Haruka noted with satisfaction that both men's   
faces lit with recognition.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you. I've seen all of your races and  
allow me to say that you are the best racer in Japan, if not the  
world!"  
  
"Arigato, gentlemen. I am sorry to bother you, but I'm   
getting married this week and …"  
  
The plane stopped moving. Outside, a boarding ladder was being  
moved into position. Setsuna stretched her legs and opened her   
book. In fact, she had brought a couple of books with her   
because she'd known that the flight would be delayed, as well   
as why. Sometimes, knowing the immediate future could come   
in handy.  
  
Michiru looked up as Haruka returned from the cockpit   
with two pieces of paper in her hand.   
  
"Do you have a pen, Love?"  
  
"I believe I do." Michiru fished around in her purse and  
then withdrew her hand triumphantly. "Here. What are you doing?"  
  
"Signing autographs for the pilot and co-pilot. Your turn."  
  
After Michiru added her own signature beneath her partner's,   
Haruka headed back to the cockpit with the papers. Michiru followed  
her.   
  
"Here you go, gentlemen."  
  
"Arigato, Tenoh-san. K-Kaioh-san! It's a pleasure to meet   
you." Haruka noted with a mixture of pride and jealousy that both  
men were practically drooling over her beautiful fiancée.  
  
"Thank you very much." Michiru leaned over and planted a kiss   
on each man's cheek. They both immediately flushed.  
  
"Well, Tenoh-san explained about your wedding and how it   
wouldn't be the same without your sister."  
  
"Mah? Haruka told you all that? Well, let's keep the part   
about the wedding a secret. We wouldn't want to be hounded by the  
press during our honeymoon, ne?" she requested with a coy wink.  
  
Both men nodded dumbly. Haruka knew that they were probably  
dreaming about what it would be like to be the elegant violinist's  
partner for the wedding night. She possessively grasped Michiru's   
elbow.  
  
"Let's go, Michiru." Michiru followed her lover to their seats.  
The plane arrived in Hawaii without further incident.  
  
As the Inners were waiting for a taxi to take them to the   
hotel, Minako, Rei and Makoto stared at each and every cute guy.   
Ami sat silently fingering her lei and reading a book she had   
brought on the sights in Hawaii. A sudden gust of wind loosened   
Minako's hair bow. As the Senshi of Love fixed her hair, she   
realized something was missing. She started poking Makoto in  
the back.  
  
"Nani, Minako-chan?" came Makoto's irritated reply. "That  
guy over there looks just like my senpai."  
  
"Where's Chibi Chibi-chan?"  
  
"You were supposed to be watching her."  
  
"I thought Ami-chan was watching her." Ami looked up from   
her book.  
  
"No, she was with Rei-chan when I last saw her."  
  
"Now, wait a minute..." Rei was interrupted by the sight   
of the little girl stepping out of the airport with Usagi and   
Mamoru.  
  
"Chibi Chibi!" Makoto exclaimed. "What are you doing   
there? You were supposed to stay with us."  
  
"Chibi Chibi," the little pink-haired girl cooed and hugged  
Mamoru's legs.  
  
"She's harder to keep track of than Usagi," Rei muttered.  
  
"Maybe we could put her in a pack so we'd know where she is."  
  
"Minako-chan! You don't put living things into luggage,"   
declared Luna, popping out of Ami's rucksack.  
  
"Yes, you should know better than that," chimed in Artemis,   
who also popped out of the bag. Minako turned on him with blazing   
eyes. "I guess that means you'll be staying here when we leave!"  
Artemis's eyes widened. "Now, Minako-chan..."  
  
Suddenly, a high-pitched scream rang out. Hundreds of girls   
were stampeding toward the terminal. The Inners scrambled out of   
the way. Mamoru grabbed Chibi Chibi and leapt out of the path of   
the mob just in time. Usagi wasn't so lucky; she was swept away   
by the tide of females and forced to run to stay ahead of them.   
Haruka and Michiru looked up from making arrangement for the   
delivery of their honeymoon luggage. Haruka analyzed the   
scene instantly. If Usagi didn't get to safety soon, she was   
going to be trampled. She started to race to the Princess' rescue,   
but a firm hand on her shoulder stopped her.  
  
"She will be all right," the Senshi of Time said.  
  
"Are you certain?" Haruka asked, concerned despite her   
friend's words.  
  
"Of course. The Princess' safety is my duty as well. The  
Starlights will see her safely to the hotel. Besides," she  
continued with an enigmatic smile, "all that running will   
help ensure she will still fit into her wedding clothes."  
  
Just before Usagi's legs gave out, airport security appeared   
to push the herd of frantic fans back. Usagi darted under one of   
the guard's arm while he was too busy trying to contain the rest   
of the crowd to stop her. She brushed herself off and stuck her   
tongue out at the other girls. Just then the assembled females   
roared. Staggering back in fear, Usagi collided with a hard   
chest.  
  
"Odango-atama, you braved all this just to see us in?"  
  
"Seiya-kun?!"  
  
"We were afraid this would happen. That's why we flew in by  
private plane," Taiki informed her, nodding at the crowd of   
girls. "It is difficult to prevent our travel plans being leaked   
to the public."  
  
"And Michiru-san certainly didn't need the added stress."   
Yaten was behind Seiya, holding his head. The white-haired idol   
singer looked pretty stressed himself.  
  
"Well, you can ride to the hotel in our limo," Seiya   
offered, taking her arm. Usagi jerked her arm free.  
  
"I'm going to ride with my Mamo-chan." She turned and looked   
for a route through the crowd, but it was a solid wall of females   
jumping and screaming, vying for the attention of the rock stars,  
who had rarely been sighted in the past year and a half. Usagi   
gulped then turned to Seiya with her arms folded.  
  
"All right, but just to the hotel, so I can be reunited with  
my Mamo-chan."  
  
That night after everyone had settled in their hotel rooms,   
the entire party went to the hotel restaurant for dinner. The   
waitress had just served their salads when trouble started. The   
Inners were squabbling over a breadbasket. Yaten was trying to   
talk to Mamoru, but he had to shout to be heard. As the noise   
reached a crescendo, there was a loud crash from the head of the   
table.  
  
"That's enough! I can't take it anymore!"   
  
Everyone stopped and stared at the bride-to-be. Michiru's   
eyes were blazing, but underneath were signs of deep exhaustion.  
The slender woman's entire frame trembled with irritation and   
fatigue.   
  
"I have worked for months to make sure everything goes   
smoothly, I just can't handle any more," she screamed and burst   
into tears.   
  
Haruka was on her feet in a flash. The blonde wrapped her  
arms around her shaking fiancée and pulled her close. Michiru  
hugged her lover tightly and buried her face against the other  
woman's collar.   
  
The outburst from the usually serene Michiru had stopped   
all activity around the table. Only Setsuna dared to move.   
She reached for her purse and pulled out a pill bottle. She   
extracted one pill and offered it to Haruka.  
  
"Here, give her this, then put her to bed."  
  
Haruka accepted the oddly shaped little pill. "What is   
it?" she asked cautiously, still cradling her weeping lover.  
  
"It's Valium."  
  
"Why do you have these?" Haruka asked suspiciously.  
  
"In case anyone might need one." Haruka looked unconvinced.   
"Well, this is a wedding," Setsuna said.  
  
Haruka turned back to Michiru. "Here Michiru, take this."  
  
Michiru's teary face looked up into dark teal eyes. "You-you   
want to drug me?"  
  
"No, I just want you to be happy, Love. You need your rest.   
Tomorrow is going to be a big day." Haruka hugged her tight. "Come   
on, this will help you relax."  
  
Michiru took the pill from Haruka. "But will you still respect   
me in the morning?"  
  
'That sounds like my Michiru.' Haruka chuckled. "Yes, and if  
you come now, I'll even tuck you in."  
  
Michiru held on to the pill. "I'll take this later, but first  
I want to take a bath."  
  
"Okay, sweetheart, let's go back to the room."  
  
As Haruka led Michiru away, she heard a suspicious rattle   
behind her. She turned and glared at Setsuna. The green-haired   
woman simply saluted her with her water glass before taking a big   
drink.  
Everyone returned to eating, although in a much more civilized   
manner.   
  
"Mamoru-san, Usagi-chan. Konbanwa, minna."  
  
"Motoki-san, what brings you to Hawaii and away from the   
Crown?"  
  
"My parents decided to take a vacation and brought my   
sister and me along for the ride."  
  
"Sugoi!" Usagi squealed. "Haruka-san and Michiru-san are   
getting married tomorrow!"  
  
"Really, that's wonderful, we can spend the weekend with you   
guys."  
  
The next morning, Haruka stepped outside. It was the perfect   
day for a wedding. She breathed in the slightly salty air drifting  
in from the seaside. Still a bit tired, she stifled a yawn. Last  
night after Michiru had fallen asleep, she had stayed awake simply   
staring at her fiancée. Michiru had looked so lovely. Haruka could   
hardly believe that they would soon be married. Even though it   
wasn't legal now, they had Usagi's promise that their bond from   
this day would be honored in Crystal Tokyo. Haruka wished she had   
her car. She wanted to go for a drive to clear her head. She was   
lost in thought when Usagi appeared.  
  
"Ohayo, Koneko-chan."  
  
Usagi jumped. "Oh, ohayo, Haruka-san. What are you doing out  
here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for your wedding?"  
  
"I still have some time yet. I really wish I had my car. It's   
the perfect morning for a little drive."  
  
"Well, as soon as I get the camera lens for Papa, you can   
borrow our car."  
  
Haruka was surprised. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Oh, yes, after this they won't need it again until later."   
Usagi unlocked the trunk and searched until she found a lens.  
  
"Here, Haruka-san, have fun," Usagi said, tossing the keys to   
Haruka.  
  
"Arigato. Are you sure your parents won't mind?"  
  
"Of course not. They're so thrilled to have been invited to the   
wedding of a world famous violinist and Japan's greatest F-1 racecar  
driver."   
  
Haruka blushed. "Tell them thank you for me and I'll bring the  
car right back."  
  
"Ok, ja ne!  
  
"Ja."  
  
Haruka slid behind the wheel and rolled down the windows to  
feel the wind. She pulled out of the hotel lot and zoomed down the   
road. Forty minutes later, she was on the outskirts of town and  
feeling refreshed. As she started back to the hotel, she noticed  
a pretty little spot that looked like a place she might show   
Michiru later. She pulled over and shut off the engine to admire   
the view. It was absolutely beautiful. Haruka listened to the  
sound of the waves as they rushed in and kissed the shore. The   
wind was gentle and cooling and the sunshine was so warm that   
Haruka thought to just close her eyes for a minute or two…  
  
"Ikuko, this isn't the right one."  
  
"Nani?" Usagi's mother went over to her husband. "Hmm, Usagi  
must have grabbed the wrong one."  
  
Kenji gave a long-suffering sigh. "I guess I'll just have to   
go get it myself."  
  
"Aww, poor baby," the purple-haired woman teased, planting a   
kiss on her husband's cheek.  
  
"Where are the keys?"  
  
"Usagi didn't give them back to me when she brought in the   
lens."  
  
The two exchanged glances. "You don't think?" began Ikuko.  
  
"That she left them in the car," they finished together. The  
two parents laughed hysterically for a moment.  
  
Still smiling, Kenji asked his wife, "Do we have a metal coat  
hanger I can use to pop the lock?"  
  
"Hanging in the bathroom," his wife answered quickly.  
  
"Shingo!" Kenji-papa called, "Come with me out to the car."  
The little boy tossed his magazine on the bed and trotted after   
his father.  
  
They made their way to the space that had formerly held the   
rental car. At first, Kenji didn't want to believe that it was   
missing, so he searched the parking lot, just to make sure he   
hadn't overlooked it. After scouring the lot, he proceeded inside   
to call the police and report the automobile stolen.  
  
Michiru slid white silk stockings up her slender legs. She   
already wore a tight bustier and lacy panties. She felt so   
exquisitely feminine today. She smiled at her reflection. She looked  
happy and why shouldn't she; today, she was going to marry the woman   
she loved more than life itself. Setsuna walked in brushing imaginary   
wrinkles from a white silk wedding garment. At the sight of the   
beautiful article, Michiru leapt up and raced to where Setsuna   
was carefully hanging it up.   
  
"Oh, Setsuna-san, it's beautiful."  
  
The garnet eyed woman smiled. "I'm glad you like it."  
  
"Like it? I love it! Oh, Setsuna, I'm so happy."  
  
The little sea senshi hopped onto the bed and rolled, her   
giddy laughter spilling forth. Setsuna couldn't help but chuckle too,  
caught up in her friend's pure joy. A knock at the door interrupted   
their laughter. Setsuna went to the door, opening it just a crack.  
Five smiling faces greeted her; Usagi and the Inners, already   
dressed in their wedding finery, beamed at her expectantly.  
  
"May we come in?" Makoto asked.  
  
"We want to see Michiru-san," Minako reported.  
  
"Well..." Setsuna hedged, "she's not dressed just ye…" She   
never got to finish because the lingerie clad nymph pulled the door  
wide open.   
  
"Ohayo!" the aqua-haired woman trilled.  
  
"Ah, Michiru-san..." The other girls blushed at her lack of   
attire.  
  
"Oh, please do come in," she said, smiling brightly at the   
younger girls.  
  
Curiosity got the better of them and they filed into the room.   
There followed a great deal of ooh-ing and ahh-ing over her assembled   
wedding garments.  
  
Michiru sat at her specially ordered vanity while Setsuna   
gently brushed out her soft curls. The other girls gathered around,   
even the usually reserved Ami, to watch like so many other younger   
sisters had gazed in awe of their elder sibling on a night she   
prepared for a party. Michiru applied her make-up with a practiced   
touch: first the creamy foundation, then a touch of powder, just   
the slightest hint of blush, and finally a light eye shadow.   
Michiru sat back and admired the effect. Setsuna pulled the   
thick aqua curls up into a bun at the back of Michiru's head   
and secured the style with combs made of tortoiseshell,   
representing the long life and many offspring of the turtle.   
The elegant violinist looked absolutely perfect. She applied a bit  
of scented oil to her wrists and throat, making sure to dot each   
pulse point. She wanted to smell good for Haruka the coming night.   
The last thing she did before rising to slip on her undergarments   
was apply a thin layer of lip-gloss. It held just the slightest   
touch of pale pink color. It was a shade called 'Air Kiss' which  
Michiru thought was very appropriate, since that was exactly what   
she intended to get from her beloved wind senshi. She turned and   
flashed a brilliant smile at the younger girls, setting off murmurs   
of "she's so beautiful" and "the perfect bride."  
  
"Where's Haruka?" Michiru idly asked Setsuna.  
  
"Probably with Mamoru-san getting ready," Rei answered. The  
exotic beauty was dressed in her Priestess robes since Haruka and   
Michiru had asked her to perform the ceremony.   
  
"Really? I want to see her. I want to be sure that this is   
real and I'm not dreaming."  
  
"You're not dreaming," Setsuna said, smiling at her   
aqua-haired friend. The time guardian was maneuvering the younger   
woman into her extensive undergarments. When finished, Michiru would   
be wearing nine layers, representing her class.   
  
"I love her so much, I just need to see her."   
  
"Michiru-san, you know that's bad luck," Makoto chided.  
  
"Ara, but I didn't say she had to see me," the sea senshi  
teased, smiling mischievously. Setsuna gave her a mock-frown of   
disapproval, but Michiru was already pulling on her robe.  
  
Seiya, Taiki and Yaten had joined Mamoru and Motoki in the room   
off the hotel's lobby that they had designated "Haruka's ready   
room". There was still no sign of the blonde and it was growing   
late. Taiki paced nervously.  
  
"Where's Haruka-san?"  
  
"Probably with Michiru-san."  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
Seiya opened it. "Uhh… Michiru-san..." he stammered.  
  
"Where is Haruka?" she whispered.  
  
"Well, she's um… here."  
  
Michiru tried to look past him, but he blocked her. "Oh, it's   
okay, I just want to see her."  
  
"Well, umm…" Seiya hedged.  
  
The men in the room looked at each other desperately. They  
vividly remembered Michiru's breakdown the night before and did not  
want to upset what they thought was a delicate psyche.  
  
"What should we do?" Taiki whispered.  
  
Mamoru's mind spun until he caught sight of Motoki; the blonde   
was standing in front of the large window looking out at the sea.   
'From behind, he almost looks like…'   
  
Mamoru's fevered mind formed a plan. Mamoru grabbed Motoki and   
pushed him onto the couch, so that the young man's back was to the   
door.   
  
"Sit here and don't talk," he hissed at the other man. Motoki   
nodded dumbly. Mamoru sat next to him with a grin plastered on his   
face.  
  
"Okay," he said through gritted teeth, "let her in."  
  
Hoping to make the scene more believable, Yaten started   
fluffing at Motoki's hair while Taiki struck what he thought was a   
thoughtful pose with his hand on his chin and began nodding, as if   
critiquing Yaten's work.   
  
"Honestly, Seiya-kun," Michiru said with a smile, "you're as  
bad as Mako-chan. Trust me, the way I feel a little bit of bad   
luck isn't going to faze us." She pushed Seiya out of her way and   
gazed into the room. 'Ah, there's Haruka.' Her heart sped up at the  
sight of her fiancée. Mamoru was grinning like an idiot. 'How   
sweet,' thought Michiru, 'he's so happy for us.' Michiru did   
think it was odd that Haruka would let anyone fuss with her hair.   
The blonde kept it short specifically because she wanted a low   
maintenance style. As she watched Yaten primping at Haruka's side,  
she shook her head and wondered how many other grooms spent their  
wedding mornings like this. Of course, aside from Mamoru, everyone  
in the room was essentially female.   
  
"She looks like she's having fun," she whispered, smiling.   
"Well, I don't want to disturb her."  
  
Seiya, taking his cue from Mamoru, was grinning also.   
  
Michiru gave him an odd look and disappeared down the hall.  
  
"Oh, thank goodness! She's gone."   
  
"Where is Haruka-san?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe we should call her room?"  
  
"Yes, let's do that."  
  
Yaten scrambled around the room and finally found where they  
had put the number the night before. He dialed and let it ring.  
  
"Moshi moshi." The soft mezzo voice sounded very familiar.   
"This is Michiru, hello?"  
  
"Eeep," Yaten squealed into the receiver and slammed the   
phone back into its cradle.   
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
Back in her room, Michiru looked down at the receiver and   
frowned.   
  
"What's wrong? Haruka have cold feet?" Setsuna asked teasingly.  
  
Michiru smiled at her. "Well, somebody has cold feet," she  
said indicating the caller, "but it wasn't Haruka." Michiru rose   
and slipped amethyst earrings into her pierced ears; purple   
represented love and Michiru was feeling that emotion all the way  
down to her to her toes.  
  
"Have you eaten yet this morning?" Luna asked the glowing   
bride.  
  
"I am far too excited to eat," came the reply.  
  
"You did not have dinner last night, Michiru-san. Haruka-san  
would want you to eat something."  
  
"Do not fuss so, Luna. Here." Michiru helped herself to a   
small bite from the platter of refreshments that Setsuna had   
offered the younger girls, while she had been gone.  
  
"While you are all here," Michiru began, "I have something   
I want to give to you."  
  
The aqua-haired beauty went over to her pre-wedding   
suitcase and drew out several flat jewelry boxes. She gave one   
to each girl. Opening each one revealed a single pearl on a  
delicate spun gold chain.  
  
"Oh, Michiru-san, it's beautiful!"  
  
"Sugoi!"  
  
"Arigato, Michiru-san."  
  
The girls removed their presents and slipped the chains  
around their necks.  
  
"Michiru-san, it's almost time."  
  
Michiru slid off her robe and put her arms into the   
white silk shiromuku. Once she pulled it closed, Setsuna   
began to wrap a white obi around the other woman's slender  
waist. That finished, Michiru tucked a small pearl handled   
dagger into her obi. It was a remnant of the old days when   
it would have been used by the bride to commit suicide if   
she were returned to her family in disgrace. It would never  
be used in Modern Japan, but Setsuna couldn't help but   
shudder; given their long history together, if Michiru and   
Haruka were ever parted the dagger might be used in deadly   
earnest.   
  
"Michiru-mama, you look beautiful," cried Hotaru as she,   
Chibi Usa, and Diana returned from playing outside.  
  
Michiru smiled warmly at the little girl. "Arigato,   
Hotaru-chan."   
  
Setsuna returned from the other room with the soft   
spun wataboushi or veil and the tsunokakushi, a white   
covering used to conceal the new bride's jealous horns.   
Haruka had teased Michiru mercilessly once she had discovered  
that her fiancée actually intended to wear the traditional   
headpiece. Michiru gazed at her reflection in the mirror. She   
couldn't help wondering, 'What is Haruka doing now? What is   
she thinking about?'  
  
Haruka felt a warm breeze on her skin and sleepily opened   
her eyes. "Mmm," she breathed. 'I must have fallen asleep.'   
Her brain ran through mental checks. ' Michiru? Not here.   
Where am I? Hawaii. Why?'  
  
"The wedding!" Haruka yelled. Panicking, she glanced  
down at her watch. "Shimatta!"   
  
She only had twenty minutes to make it back. Starting   
the car, she forced her mind into racer mode. It would take all  
her racing talents to get her to the hotel on time. She threw  
the car into gear and sped onto the road.   
  
A policeman sat in his cruiser, listening to the APB   
coming in over the radio. "We have a reported 10-76 on a   
black 1995 Lincoln Continental. All units be advised…" He   
tuned the announcement out, bored. This was the most deserted   
stretch of road. He'd never even given a ticket here. As he   
settled back for his afternoon watch, he became aware of a  
distant roaring, coming from down the road. He leaned   
forward and saw a cloud of dust heading toward... and past  
his position at a mind-boggling speed.  
  
"This is unit one-ten requesting back up. Am in pursuit   
of a Black Lincoln, heading east on Route 6 into the city."  
  
"This is unit four-sixty, moving to intercept."  
  
Haruka was driving like a bat out of hell; she knew that  
hell was where she would be, if she missed her wedding day   
and disappointed Michiru. She noticed a police car behind her.   
If she was lucky she could outrun him. She accelerated even   
more. Another cruiser came out of a side street, but she shot   
out in front of him.   
  
All the startled police officer saw was a shock of blonde   
hair, hunched over the steering wheel. Angered, he zoomed after   
the ever-shrinking speck in the distance. By the time Haruka   
made it back into town, there were almost twenty police cars  
closing in on her location, but the senshi was oblivious. She  
wreaked havoc in the afternoon traffic, as she whizzed through   
an intersection, cutting between two trucks.   
  
'The hotel!' Haruka's heart gave a happy lurch. She zipped   
into the parking lot and skidded into a space. She was out and   
running into the hotel lobby before the car had even fully   
stopped. She tore past the manager, jerking off her jacket as  
she went. She burst into the room that she and Mamoru had  
planned to use for her preparations. Mamoru looked up from where  
he was sitting.  
  
"Haruka-san? Oh, thank goodness! Where have you been?"  
  
"I fell asleep."  
  
"In the hotel?" Seiya inquired.  
  
"No, across the island. I had to floor it to get back   
here in time. Oh, I had a little trouble with the police," the  
blonde confessed grinning, "but I think I lost them."  
  
Mamoru had just risen to help her get ready, when they   
heard loud voices coming their direction.  
  
"A tall blond? Well, yes, Officer, I saw him run back   
this way."  
  
Everyone exchanged panicked glances. Taiki grabbed the   
top of Haruka's kimono and threw it over her head to hide her  
golden hair. In a desperate attempt to disguise his friend,   
Mamoru kicked Haruka in the back of the knees. She fell,   
kneeling on the floor, just as the door burst open. The hotel   
manager and several policemen charged into the room.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Did you see the blond man who ran back this way?" One  
of the policemen eyed them all, before his gaze settled on  
Haruka.  
  
Mamoru just happened to glance at his watch and a jolt   
went through him; they only had five minutes! There was a flush   
heard from the bathroom and Motoki stepped out.  
  
"Is she back ye…" his question trailed off as he noted   
the policemen gathered in the doorway and his friends wide   
eyed gazes.  
  
Mamoru, Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten, in a single   
synchronized move, all raised their arms and pointed their  
fingers at the flustered blond.  
  
"All right, we've got him." The policemen rushed in and   
grabbed the young man by the arms and dragged him from the room.   
One of them paused to cross himself before the short nun in the  
middle of the group.  
  
"God bless, Sister."  
  
Haruka nodded mutely, clasping her haori coat under her   
chin and trying to keep her feet hidden.  
  
"No, no, it wasn't me! I'm innocent…" Motoki's fervent   
denials faded off as he was taken away.  
  
"Save it for the judge, kid."  
  
For a moment, the five were frozen, staring at the two   
little lines in the carpet that had been made by Motoki's   
trailing heels, then they erupted into activity. Yaten and   
Seiya tried to peel off Haruka's clothing while Taiki tried to   
stuff her into her striped hakama skirt.  
  
"Three minutes," yelled Mamoru.  
  
Haruka knocked away the helping hands and dressed   
herself properly. She then grabbed Mamoru's hand and dragged  
him out the door.  
  
Yaten threw himself on the couch and growled, "Earth!"   
  
As Haruka and Mamoru raced out, they met Hotaru strolling  
calmly toward them.   
  
"Oh, Haruka-papa, I was just coming to get you." Haruka   
looked past her daughter and saw the rest of the wedding party  
assembled. They were all smiling, so she finally began to relax.   
Mamoru sighed in relief.  
  
Haruka moved through the group to her fiancée's side. As she   
caught her first glimpse of her heart's desire, her heart skipped   
several beats. As soon as Haruka stepped forward, their eyes locked  
through the wispy veil. Michiru's elegant fingers quickly   
followed, locking with Haruka's slender fingers. Haruka was   
lost; nothing else existed except the wondrous beauty that was   
Michiru.  
  
The small wedding party proceeded to the beach, where Rei   
had set up a makeshift shrine. Michiru looked stunning in the   
white silk kimono that Setsuna had worked on for months embroidering  
with frolicking dolphins and other sea creatures. Haruka looked  
dashing in her black kimono, hakama skirt, and simple white   
sandals. As was traditional, her house seal was embroidered on   
her haori coat in five different places with white thread and   
she carried a white fan.   
  
Once everyone had solemnly filed into position, the young  
Shinto priestess performed a purification ceremony over the   
couple and assembled guests. Hotaru sat beside her Haruka-papa,   
proud to be representing Haruka's family. Directly across from   
her sat Setsuna who was doing the same for Michiru.   
  
The couple prepared to partake of the san san kudo ceremony,   
the very heart of the Japanese wedding. Haruka and Michiru knelt   
facing one another in front of a small table holding a teapot   
and three glasses, in order from smallest to largest. Michiru  
lifted the gauzy veil from her face. Neither spoke aloud,   
but their eyes proclaimed volumes. Michiru picked up the   
teapot and poured some sake into the first glass then set the  
pot back down. Haruka gracefully lifted the glass to her lips,  
took three sips, and offered the cup to Michiru. The elegant   
violinist took three sips of her own and returned the glass to   
its resting place. They repeated this ritual with the other   
two glasses. When both bride and groom had completed the nine  
times nine ceremony, Michiru poured another cup of sake and   
offered the glass to Hotaru. The girl took a tentative sip   
then gave the cup to Setsuna, who also took a drink. This   
exchange represented the unification of Haruka's and Michiru's  
families. After the cup was returned to the table, Haruka   
signaled Hotaru who then produced a small black velvet box   
from the folds of her dark purple kimono. Haruka opened the  
box to reveal two rings. They were simple gold bands set   
with rare solitaire aqua diamonds, which Haruka had paid a  
small fortune to procure. Haruka placed the open box   
between them, lifted one of the rings, and slid it onto   
Michiru's ring finger. The aqua-haired beauty needed no   
coaching to lift the second ring from the box and slip it  
onto Haruka's slender finger. Michiru was trying desperately   
not to cry, because to do so would be bad luck. Haruka caught  
her love's hands in her own and gave them a gentle squeeze.  
Michiru smiled at her, happier today than she had ever been   
in her life.   
  
At this point, the guests rose as one to hear the   
couple's promise of love and fidelity. Haruka cleared her   
throat and began to recite the vow of love for herself and   
Michiru. It was to have been a simple statement from the two   
of them, but as Haruka pulled her wife closer, their prepared   
statement faded from her mind and she spoke directly from her   
heart. Basking in the warmth and love radiating from her   
wife's eyes, it took Michiru a moment to realize that her lover   
was speaking.   
  
"My beautiful bride... not a sweet moment since we met  
has ever passed that I have not thought about you... you were  
always my first thought in the dawning of a new day and my   
last thought as that day came to an end. You have always been   
by my side, through hell and back, and for that I adore you.   
You have loved me when I was unlovable and for that I cherish   
you. And you always comforted me when I cried and for that I   
love you... When I was lost, you found me. You have been my   
light in this dark world. You are truly my life and my soul.   
You give me the strength I need to live. I will love you   
forever and ever and even longer, my beloved Michiru..."  
  
With that she turned to address the assembled guests. "We   
have all heard the tale of the Weaving Maid and her Sheep Herder   
and how, on certain nights, a bridge forms between their stars   
and the lovers are reunited once again. So shall it be with   
Uranus and Neptune. The indelible red cord binds us, as all of   
you are also bound to your soul mate. Time and time again we   
have sought out each other. Death cannot overcome our love nor   
can distance quell our passion. This day you bear witness to   
our vow. Tenoh Haruka soshite."  
  
"Kaioh Michiru," Michiru said softly, thus adding her name to  
the spoken vow.  
  
Haruka and Michiru then turned to the altar to make an   
offering of a tamagushi, or green branch from the sacred sakaki  
tree. They turned it toward their bodies then outward toward the   
altar before placing it at the sanctuary. With the ceremony  
finished, Rei said a prayer over the couple and congratulated  
them.   
  
Haruka and Michiru walked back to the hotel arm in arm.   
Mamoru and Usagi followed a short distance behind holding hands.   
Back at the hotel, the entire group stopped to have professional  
pictures taken. The photographer had Haruka and Michiru pose by   
themselves for several, but also took many of the happy couple   
with various other members of the wedding party, then finished  
with a large group shot. Before the group dispersed into the   
hotel, Rei handed out disposable cameras to everyone who would  
be at the reception.  
  
Michiru and Setsuna returned to the room to change the   
bride's clothing. Michiru exchanged her wedding outfit for a   
different kimono called an irouchikake. This one was red,   
white, and dark teal embroidered with gold and silver flowers   
and the symbolic crane. Red and white were the symbols of  
happiness in Japan, so Setsuna had incorporated the vivid   
colors into a style that would complement, rather than   
overpower, Michiru's delicate coloring. The tortoiseshell   
combs in her hair were also replaced by their gold and silver   
counterparts. Now ready for the next ritual, Michiru found   
Haruka and once again clasped her wife's hands.   
  
Elsa Gray addressed the now larger group of assembled   
guests. Her eyes were sparkling delightedly as she regarded   
the couple she had introduced to each other seven years ago.  
  
"Honored friends and guests, it is my privilege to   
present to you the newlyweds, Tenoh Haruka and wife Michiru."  
  
Everyone applauded the couple. Tsukino Kenji-san handed   
the decorative envelopes, which contained the wedding gifts,  
to the groom. Haruka bowed formally and accepted the monetary   
offerings on behalf of Michiru and herself. Each envelope   
contained anywhere from 500 to 1000 yen, depending on how  
close the giver was to the happy couple. It was very difficult   
for one to be stingy because the names and amounts were written  
on the front of the envelope. Haruka really couldn't help  
noticing the one on top from the Starlights.  
  
"Kami-sama," she whispered.  
  
Seiya sidled up to her, grinning at the speechless wind senshi.  
  
"Well, we don't need the money anymore."  
  
"Ar-arigato."  
  
"Don't mention it, Haruka-san."  
  
After the dual presentations, Michiru and Haruka headed to a   
small room next to the dining room where the wedding banquet was   
to be served. They both had to change clothes this time.   
  
"You look so handsome," Michiru commented as she slipped off   
her silk kimono. Haruka paused in the act of pulling on her dress   
pants; she had forgotten how to breathe.   
  
"Michiru, you are so beautiful."  
  
Michiru looked up and grinned at Haruka.  
  
"You are very beautiful yourself."  
  
Michiru slid into her white Western-style wedding gown and  
adjusted the spaghetti straps on her shoulders. Haruka helped   
her with the zipper and planted a soft kiss on her lover's neck.  
In return, Michiru buttoned Haruka into her dress shirt. Then   
Haruka fastened her blue bow tie while Michiru shook her hair   
free of the bun. After she had worked any tangles from her   
curls, Michiru began to pull her hair into a French twist.   
Haruka was looking for her cummerbund when she caught sight   
of her lovely wife before the mirror. Michiru had several   
hairpins in her mouth and was humming one of her favorite   
love songs. A warm feeling shot through Haruka, suddenly   
making her giddy. She found the missing article and checked   
herself. When she looked up, Michiru was smiling at her in the  
mirror. Haruka gave her a quick hug then pulled on her black   
jacket. Michiru was also ready, so Haruka took her wife's hand   
and slid it into the crook of her arm.  
  
As the happy couple stepped out into the reception hall,   
the Three Lights began a slow love song. Haruka pulled Michiru   
close and began to slowly sway to the music. They were both   
excellent dancers normally, but tonight their love shone   
through in their motions causing everyone to stare in awe.   
When the song finished, Haruka pulled Michiru even closer and   
their mouths met in a gentle caress. They were jolted from their  
reverie a minute later when the guests began clapping.  
  
Seiya smiled down at the newly married couple. "As a special  
treat for the guests, the newlyweds are going to play for us."   
Haruka looked at Michiru, surprised. Her wife merely smiled and,   
taking her hand, led her onto the stage. The piano was already   
set up and Yaten guarded Michiru's violin. The two took a moment  
to make sure the instruments were tuned then began to weave a   
warm melody together. Everyone who heard it was touched. Even   
the hotel staff stopped rushing about trying to get the banquet   
served to listen to the beautiful harmony of the lovers. The   
music dipped and swayed and several couples began to dance   
along with the melody. As with all good things the song came   
to an end too soon. Haruka had vacated her place at the piano   
and was stepping off stage to allow the Three Lights to take   
over again, when she turned to find Michiru still poised with  
her violin and looking at her with warm eyes. Michiru began   
to play again. Emotion flowed from the violin as it told a story,  
a story of loneliness, then discovery, and finally unparalleled  
joy. Haruka felt her eyes tear as she gazed at her beloved.   
Michiru finished holding a long note and then replaced her   
violin to thunderous applause. She stepped from the stage   
and was immediately wrapped in Haruka's strong arms.   
  
There followed a time of dancing as the Three Lights gave a   
short concert for their friends. Eventually the dancing wore down.  
Haruka and Michiru made their way toward the head table. Michiru   
paused to get her first good look at the finished banquet hall,   
which Yaten had helped her decorate. There were 1001 red, white,   
and gold paper cranes adorning the tables. Several chairs had big  
white bows on them in the shape of butterflies, representing   
enduring love. Michiru smiled; the room looked perfect. Although   
only a light soup, sashimi, and the Kohaku manjyu would actually be  
served at the wedding banquet, boxes of food would be prepared  
and sent home with each guest. Michiru looked over the displayed  
wedding fare. Red and white sea bream had been prepared so that  
the head and tail arched up from the plate, nearly making a   
complete circle and symbolizing eternity. Cucumbers and other  
vegetables were cut in the shapes of fans, turtles, and still  
more cranes representing a prosperous future filled with   
happiness. Sugared plumbs embellished the wedding Kohaku   
manjyu. Raw abalone was displayed in a circle on a silver   
tray with nanten plant for embellishment. Konbu was liberally  
distributed about the table as both an ingredient and a   
garnish, because the name called to mind the last sound of   
the work Yorokobu, which meant joy. Finally, there was lobster  
bent backwards to symbolize long life. After all of the work  
and worry, it had all come together perfectly. The beautiful  
woman felt as though a great weight had been lifted from her  
shoulders.  
  
"It's time to throw the bouquet!" someone called and   
every available female raced forward.   
  
However, Michiru was having a difficult time extracting her   
bouquet from Chibi Chibi's pudgy little hands. Haruka picked up   
the little girl and attempted to distract her, but Chibi Chibi   
merely giggled at her actions and gripped the flowers more   
tightly. Inspired, Michiru pulled out one of the lilies and   
offered it to the child. Chibi Chibi released the bouquet to   
grab the single flower and gazed at it happily before trying   
to stuff it in her mouth. Michiru smiled tenderly at the girl's  
antics. Michiru extracted four more blooms from her bouquet   
and handed them to her wife. Haruka accepted them and tried   
to balance the toddler in her arms while keeping questing little  
fingers away from the flowers.  
  
Michiru turned her back to the assembled crowd of females   
and tossed the bouquet of lilies over her shoulder. The flowers   
made a high arc and started to come down right toward Chibi Usa,  
who was standing in front of her future-father. Mamoru saw the   
flowers falling toward his little girl and the image of Helios   
flitted though his mind. His body automatically reacted by   
throwing out his arm and "accidentally" knocking the bundle of   
flowers and ribbons out of her grasp. The flowers bounced off  
Hotaru's head and landed squarely in Makoto's arms. Rei and   
Minako stood on either side of her and each grabbed a fistful  
of lilies. Thus began a rather nasty tug of war. Makoto   
tried to knock the other two girls away with her elbows, but  
they were not going to let go that easily. In the ensuing   
scuffle, the bouquet flew up and landed in Ami's arms.   
Everyone sighed with relief thinking that sweet and kind   
Ami-chan would handle this well. To their surprise, the   
little water senshi tried to run off with the bouquet,   
only to be promptly tackled by the other three girls.   
They became one big cloud of dust and petals. Every now   
and again, people could see Minako biting Ami's leg or Rei   
pulling Makoto's nose. Meanwhile, everyone with one of   
Rei's disposable cameras was clicking away at the scene.  
Haruka bit her lip to stifle a grin as she imagined the   
pictures their wedding album would end up containing. When   
the dust settled each girl emerged looking triumphant with   
a little tattered shard of the bouquet in hand. Michiru   
closed her eyes and shook her head. She took the four stored   
blossoms from Haruka and gave one each to Usagi, Setsuna,   
Chibi Usa, and Hotaru along with a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Now it was time to cut the cake. "Cake" wasn't exactly the  
word for it; it was actually called Kohaku manjyu. It was a   
gigantic white bun, which contained many small red and white buns  
filled with sweet bean paste. Michiru gently tied a red string to   
a couple of Haruka's fingers, then Haruka carefully did the same   
to her. This represented the tie that had bound them together as   
life mates since their birth. Pulling the taut cord down, the two  
lovers cut the soft bun in two releasing the smaller confections.   
  
Usagi was first in line. "Cakie?"   
  
Haruka ignored her and pulled Michiru close for a warm kiss.  
  
Sometime after everyone had been served, Elsa Grey rose from   
her seat and tapped a fork against her glass to capture everyone's   
attention.  
  
"Respected guests, it is time for the toasts."  
  
"Chibi Chibi!" screamed Chibi Chibi, before starting to   
take a drink from the cup she'd pilfered from the wine table.   
Suddenly, Usagi noticed her.  
  
"Chibi Chibi-chan, what do you have in that cup?"   
  
"Juice juice," the little girl squealed.  
  
"Chibi Chibi-chan, no, give it to me!" Usagi cried.  
  
The little girl screamed and raced through the crowd. She   
darted past Taiki and Seiya, staying just out of their reach.   
Mamoru also made a grab for her, but she eluded him as well.   
Haruka knelt down to eye level with the little girl.   
  
"Chibi Chibi-chan," she called softly and held out her arms.   
Michiru also leaned down.   
  
"Thank you for coming to our wedding, Chibi Chibi-chan."  
  
Little hearts appeared in the little girl's eyes as she   
looked at the elegant couple. With a happy coo she toddled into  
Haruka's arms. The tall blonde scooped up the child and settled   
her against her hip. Michiru lovingly straightened a little heart   
shape odango.  
  
"Ooh, how romantic," sighed Minako-chan  
  
"Doesn't Haruka-san look natural with a child?" Makoto   
asked.  
  
"Yes, it's too bad that they won't be able to have one of   
their own," Usagi said.  
  
"Usa-gi!" The moon princess turned and was face to face  
with her irate mother.  
  
"Hai, Oka-san."  
  
"I can't believe I raised you. It's bad luck to say such a   
thing at a wedding!"  
  
Usagi realized that her mother didn't fully understand  
the situation.  
  
"Demo, Haruka-san is a…"  
  
"Very interesting person," Seiya interrupted smoothly.  
  
"And a loyal friend," Mamoru joined in.  
  
Usagi's mother nodded and stormed away.  
  
Usagi glared at the two men. "You guys are bad natured,"   
she said in a sad little voice.  
  
Seeing the princess about to cry, Setsuna raced across   
the room and made another plate of food for her.  
  
"Here, Usagi-chan."  
  
"Arigato, Setsuna-san." The girl sniffled before   
commencing to clean the plate.  
  
Smartly dressed in a black tux with long tails, Elsa Gray   
stood in front of the, now quiet, assembled group and lifted her  
cup of sake into the air.   
  
"It is a great joy to me that Haruka-san did not try to   
outrun destiny... or if so, that Michiru-san was fast enough  
to catch up. Kanpei!" Everyone laughed and took drinks from  
their sake cups.  
  
Setsuna rose, lifting her glass in slender fingers, to   
toast her two best friends in the entire world.   
  
"I have known this couple for...many years and have seen   
them go through hardship that most of you could not imagine,  
but they have always come through together with grace and   
dignity. Haruka-san's temper is soothed by Michiru-san's   
endless serenity, like the wind is slowed by the fathomless   
oceans. Yet it is the ruffling wind keeps the sea in constant   
motion, so that it does not live out its life as a stagnant  
pool. Their souls call to each other and their combined   
strength is unstoppable. As all of you know, for many years  
now we've fought together, lived together, hoped   
together...and above all loved together." She turned to   
the smiling bride and groom and regarded them lovingly.   
"This day is a fulfillment of my dreams for you. May you  
find great happiness in your future together as one. Our   
lives are stacked second by second and hour by hour. Remember  
that and cherish each one in the eternity you have together.  
Kanpei!"  
  
When the green-haired woman finished, Seiya cleared his   
throat, catching every one's attention. The charismatic young  
man rose to say a few words of his own.  
  
"To the bride, Michiru-san, who like the stuff of   
ancient legends, seems to have found a most eligible rat."   
Seiya grinned at the couple. Haruka's eyes narrowed, but  
Michiru's tinkling laugh, dissolved her ire. She gazed   
lovingly at her new bride and stood, quoting in a voice made  
huskier with suppressed emotion.  
  
"Michiru, in the words of the thirteenth century poet   
Fujiwara-no Yoshitaka:  
Before I came to know you, Love,  
Little my life was worth to me.  
I prize it now above all things,   
And wish long in this world to be."  
  
Suspicious crystal trails slid down Michiru's cheeks.   
"Aishiteru," she mouthed to her wife.   
  
Clearly touched by Haruka's sentiment, Mamoru rose from   
his chair. He bowed to Haruka and Michiru and then lifted his glass.  
  
"Five years ago a tempest burst upon my life in the form of  
these two people. They were stubborn and proud. Though at first   
they refused to admit it, eventually, it was apparent to us all   
that they were deeply in love. As infuriating as our first   
encounters were, I know now what wonderful people you are. I wish  
you great happiness in your future together. It is your   
cornerstone that will help lay the foundation for the future   
kingdom and I can think of no better cement than that of true  
love."  
  
"Cheese!" Minako screamed.  
  
Artemis popped out from under Minako's chair.  
  
"That's cheers, Minako-chan!" he whispered.  
  
The Senshi of Love pretended not to hear him, but   
switched to a more traditional Japanese toast.  
  
"Banzai!" she screamed, before taking a large drink of  
sake.   
  
Familiar with this ritual, the guests screamed back at   
her, "Banzai!"  
  
"Banzai!" she yelled, taking another gulp from her cup.   
The crowd again parroted the word back.   
  
Once more Minako shouted, "Banzai!" She then drained her  
refilled cup and passed out on the table.  
  
In the aftermath of her cry, an inspired Usagi surged to   
her feet.  
  
"My turn! I'd like to say something," Usagi called. "There   
was a time when I felt that I didn't have the confidence or   
experience to assume my position in life. I didn't think I was  
good enough, mature enough. I was trapped in a role that I   
felt would bring me no satisfaction. Really, I was on the   
highway of frustration, but then Haruka-san helped me get   
off. Haruka-san pushed me harder and faster than I had gone  
by myself. Of course, they always come together. While   
Haruka-san taught me the usefulness of a firm hand,   
Michiru-san showed me the value of a skilled tongue.   
Together, they helped me become a woman." She paused to   
giggle. "I'm sure Mamo-chan appreciates the changes."  
  
Yaten choked, spraying wine across the table. A hush fell   
over the group. Everybody sweat-dropped except Chibi Chibi who  
was eating one handful of food after another. Kenji turned to  
his wife as she turned to him. With slow shakes of their heads,  
they wordlessly acknowledged their daughter's amazing naïveté.   
Kenji gave Mamoru a hard look; at least it had better be naïveté.  
  
"Well, kanpei!" Mamoru said trying to salvage the moment.  
Everyone took large drinks from their cups.   
  
Rei glared at her friend.  
  
"Usa-gi!" she whispered, horrified.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Don't yell at her, Rei-chan, she doesn't get it," Ami   
said quietly.  
  
"Doesn't get what?" Usagi looked from one to the other.  
  
"That's right she never gets it," Makoto whispered to the   
other girls.  
  
"That's not fair!" Usagi said as tears began to spray   
from her eyes. "Just once I want to get it!"  
  
"Not this time you don't," Luna growled from her perch   
over Ami's shoulder.  
  
The hour had grown late. Michiru only picked at her food.   
All she wanted was to go, so she could be alone with her new   
wife. She reached under the table and squeezed Haruka's hand.   
The blonde met her gaze and nodded. Haruka caught Mamoru's eye  
and gave him the signal. The dark-haired young man excused   
himself from the table and left the hall.  
  
Haruka rose and announced that the entire wedding party   
would soon adjourn to the roof.   
  
"We have to make it in time for our reservations, but   
feel free to return to the dining room. We have a wedding  
package prepared for each of you. Thank you again for   
attending our wedding." The blonde bowed respectfully, and   
it was returned many times over.   
  
Everyone stood up and started stretching, before seeing   
the couple off. Taiki wandered over to Haruka.   
  
"I just want to thank you again for inviting us."  
  
"No, thank you for coming all this way."   
  
"Well, we had a little business we had to take care  
of as well, but your wedding has made it a most enjoyable  
occasion."  
  
"Arigato, Taiki-san," Michiru said smiling.  
  
Just then Usagi walked over with Unasuki in tow. They   
both looked worried.  
  
"Haruka-san, have you seen Motoki-san? I thought he   
was invited."  
  
"He was, but I haven't seen him either," Michiru answered.  
  
Haruka slapped a palm to her head. Taiki stiffened.  
  
"I certainly hope nothing happened to him. He seemed   
like a nice young man. But there are all kinds of criminals   
about these days," said Kenji-papa. "This morning my car was  
stolen from the hotel parking lot."  
  
"St-stolen?" Haruka repeated.  
  
"But this morning I loaned our car to Haru…" Usagi   
was cut off when Yaten surfaced behind her and clapped his  
hand over her mouth.  
  
"Yes. They caught the man who did it, returning to the   
scene of the crime!" Kenji dropped his voice to a whisper, "In   
this very hotel."  
  
"I hope that terrible thief didn't do anything to my  
brother!" Unasuki gasped.  
  
"I'm sure he didn't," Taiki said dazedly.  
  
Haruka's mind reeled. She'd thought that he would have  
gotten a ticket and a lecture. However, if the car had been   
reported stolen, then poor Motoki had been sitting in jail   
all day long. Someone had to bail him out and try to explain  
things to the police. She looked around frantically and then  
caught sight of Mamoru as he returned to the room. He smiled  
and gave her a thumbs up. 'This was a job for… the best man!!'  
  
Haruka rushed to his side and started whispering   
furiously in his ear. Mamoru jumped back and shook his head.   
Haruka grabbed him and shook her fist at him. Then those of   
the wedding party who were watching were rewarded with the   
scandalous sight of the groom and best man rifling through   
the envelopes containing wedding money. When they had   
finished, Haruka and Mamoru had amassed a sizable amount of  
cash, which Mamoru reluctantly pocketed for later use. Haruka  
returned to her bride's side. Michiru cocked an eyebrow in  
silent inquiry, but her lover only patted her hand.   
  
"It's time to go, Love."  
  
"Are going to tell me what that was about?" Michiru   
wanted to know as they made their way upstairs to the roof.   
"And don't try to tell me Mamoru-san has gambling debts."  
  
"Later, darling, I promise."  
  
On the roof, their helicopter waited, fueled and  
ready. Michiru hugged Setsuna and kissed her cheek. Haruka   
scooped up Hotaru and planted a warm kiss on the little   
girl's forehead. Michiru cupped her daughter's cheek and  
kissed her on the nose.   
  
"Aishiteru, sweetheart. Mind your Setsuna-mama."  
  
"We'll see you in two weeks, Hime-chan" Haruka gave   
the little girl a last hug and reluctantly set her down.   
Then the blonde embraced Setsuna.  
  
"Good bye, you two. Fly safely," the green-haired   
woman said with a wink.  
  
Haruka and Michiru turned and walked toward the   
helicopter hand in hand, as a soft melody drifted in on the wind.  
  
"Pretty. What's that music?" Unasuki asked.  
  
Usagi was smiling and waving after her friends. "Oh, I   
don't know. It always plays around them," the future queen   
confided.  
  
The chopper slowly lifted into the night sky. Everyone  
covered their ears at first, but as the helicopter ascended,   
they waved goodbye to the newlyweds. They were rewarded for   
their efforts by a shower of pink petals raining down on them  
from above.   
  
In the helicopter, Michiru gave a sigh of relief. "It's  
over!" she squealed, then looked lovingly at Haruka, "but our  
life together is just beginning." Michiru reached over and   
squeezed her wife's hand.   
  
Haruka smiled and glanced at her mate. "Don't worry, I  
understand the feeling. No more bachelor parties, wedding showers  
or wedding coordinators for me, thank you."  
  
Haruka piloted the helicopter straight for Lanai island   
where their honeymoon resort was located. Michiru sat back and  
kicked off her white heels, wiggling her toes to get blood   
flowing back into them.   
  
"So, what were you and Mamoru-san up to?"  
  
Haruka sighed, knowing that trying to keep a secret from   
her wife was useless as well as potentially harmful to their   
new marriage. In a low tone she explained the entire incident.   
When she finished, she hazarded a sideways glance at her beautiful  
wife. Michiru had her hand over her mouth and was laughing.   
  
"Oh, Haruka," she gasped out, "that's awful. Poor   
Motoki-san!"  
  
"I'm glad you find it amusing, Darling."   
  
Michiru ignored her. "We'll have to make it up to him, you   
know."  
  
"That's Mamoru-san's job now. All I have to do is   
concentrate on loving you for the next two weeks."  
  
"Ahh," Michiru sighed. Then she began in a stern tone.  
"Haruka you really need to…"  
  
"Michiru darling, please," Haruka interrupted her.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Haruka gave her lover a melting glance and a quick wink.   
"Save the scolding for bed."  
  
Finis  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
"Kanpei" means "Dry Glass"  
Next for your enjoyment we have the two versions of  
the Honeymoon: Hentai and Non-Hentai. The share some scenes  
but are different enough to merit seperate readings. Please enjoy  
Well, here it is, I've been working all summer on   
this. I had to do a lot of research to find out everything I could   
about a traditional Japanese Wedding. For the purists I will admit I   
cut a few corners, but I tried to be very close to authentic. If you  
want to see what I left out, I suggest Wild Geese and Green Tea by   
Shu Shu Costa. It has everything you ever wanted to know about   
Japanese, Chinese, and Korean Weddings. Please email me with your  
thoughts and/or questions. I always reply:-) Also when you rest the   
others in the set be sure to let the authors know if you enjoyed   
their stories. It's a 'first fic' release for two of them.  
Again for the full impact of this series, please read the following   
sister stories:  
Pledged  
Michiru's Surprise  
The Party  
The Annoyance  
Unity  
Togetherness  
Consummation (H)  
Special thanks to: Kate Pryde: She edited each and every part of   
the Haruka and Michiru wedding. She made sure we kept the flow and   
that each tied well to the other. I know some times she stayed up   
late into the night after getting home from work to edit our fics.  
We couldn't have done it without you Kate, We love you!  
On a personal note, I couldn't have finished this fic   
without your constant support.. and help with Usagi's toast!  
Thank you so much:-)  
To Brent the Library Guy who found the Asian Wedding planner   
for me. Thank you so very much!!!  
Thanks to Dad for finally letting me bounce ideas off of you.  
Thanks to Yorkie for your suggestion for the bouquet scene  
as you can see, I made good use of it;-)  
To Rhapsody: Who finally finished her first fanfic and I didn't   
even have to break out my cattle prod:-D  
To Fire Child: Who got the ball rolling. You're a sweetie.  
Keep Writing!  
Sabi-san: Thank you for my care package, it came when I needed it   
most. I love my Big Sister. Come visit soon!!!  
To Brandy: Who sat patiently in my room and read while I made   
everybody else finish their fics.  
BeautifulNeptune: Thank you for the help with Haruka and Michiru's  
vow. I love ya, Neppy!  
Thanks to Fanfiction Central for giving me my first  
fanfiction award, I am honored:-)  
Dedication: to Ferris, my beloved ferret, who passed away  
this summer. I miss you. He was technically a weasel,  
but I will forgive Rhapsody, just this once.  
  



End file.
